The Ashford Academy Host Club
by Shizuka Odamaki
Summary: Ashford Academy. A normal college—well not really. The Student Council President, Milly Ashford, made a host club and forced the Student Council to join it! Well isn't that swell! Not for Lelouch and Suzaku! Once they found out that their lovers are pregnant!
1. Enter the Lamperouge Siblings

Yay,rewrite! I'm bored so why not just rewrite a crappy story!

**Warning:** Alternate Code Geass universe, No C.C in the story(Sorry C.C lovers!), SuzakuXOC coupling, OCCness, and I think that's it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass, only the OC. Blah Blah Blah...

**Parings:** LuluXShirley, SuzakuXOC, RaiXKallen(Maybe).

* * *

"Nee-san, get out of bed, please."

"..."

"Nee-san? Come on, get up!"

"...No thank you"

"NEE-SAN!"

_Pinch_

"OOWW! The hell Rolo!" the young man with a red swollen cheek said while he pinch his younger brother, Rolo Lamperouge, cheek.

"I'm sorry! But we have school. We need to go." Rolo said while he handed his brother's uniform. A thin jacket with the Ashford crest, A light long-sleeved shirt, and pure black pants is what makes the Ashford Private College Academy boy's uniform. The young man, also known as the straight man of this story, is 18 year-old Lelouch Lamperouge who go's to the academy with his 15 year-old brother,Rolo, his 15 year-old sister,Nunally Lamperouge, and the rest of his friends.

"And why is pinching me a way to wake me up?" said Lelouch as he put a colored contact lens on his weak and bloody red left eye. Angering a criminal when your only 7 years-old wasn't a bright idea. Why did he do that?!

"Is it better than threatening you with a knife?" questioned Rolo murderously.

"Ah, no... C-Carry on..." the frightened red/purple eyed said weakly.

"Onii-sama! Shirley-san is here!" the youngest sibling, Nunally, yelled from downstairs.

"A-Allright! I-I'm coming!" Lelouch said as he awkwardly put on his thin jacket and pants. Rolo chuckled at the his awkward older brother.

* * *

"Ala? He just woke up? That's not like him." said the cheery orangette. "He was probably dreaming about Euphie."

"No, probably not. Maybe he was dreaming about you, Shirley-san." Nunally said as she smiled at her eldest brother's lover.

"ALA?! He wouldn't do that! E-Err... _Etto_" Shirley Fenette said as her strawberry-colored face made her look like an orange. Shirley was the _second _best friend of Lelouch. She loves Lelouch dearly but she's to shy to say. You know that saying, Love at First Sight? Yeah, loved him since middle school.

"S-S-Shirley! Um, m-morning." said the flustered Lelouch as he fixed his collar. Same with Lelouch, Love at First Sight. The younger siblings giggled as the first year college student as they talked with deep scarlet faces.

"Okay love birds, let's get going!" Nunally said as she and Rolo rushed out of the Lamperouge residence.

"L-L-L-Love birds? Hey wait, Nunally! Rolo!" Lelouch and Shirley yelled simultaneously as they chased after the Lamperouge twins eventually heading towards the Private College.

* * *

"Haha! Cheackmate!" a fiery red head said as she jump out of her seat.

"Gah! The hell! Kallen Stadfield manage to beat me in che-" Rai Sumeragi manage to say in his weak, defeated voice but was interrupted by a sharp pain made by a shoe mark made on his lips.

"It's Kallen Kousuki, dumb-ass." the fiery red lotus said as she stood on Rai's face triumphantly. "Now pay up, _gin-iro_!"

"_Wagataru, Guren. _I'll go on a date with you." said Rai, hiding a smirk.

"_Urusai, _dumbass! You'll only helping find flowers for my Nee-chan and mother!" yelled Kallen while her cheeks went pink.

"Kousuki-chan, you have to admitted it is like a date." Euphiemia li Britannia commented. Euphimia, or Euphie for short, is Lelouch's kind step-sister. Her pink hair that went in a pony tail was as light as her blue-violet eyes. Studious or serious, she always have friends set aside that she had thick glasses and was from a wealthy family.

"Huh? W-Well it does, but it doesn't mean I have feelings for him!" retorted Kallen as she did weird hand motions.

"_Ohayo_, Kallen, Euphie, Rai, Rivals, Nina." Shirley said joyfully as she entered the classroom with Lelouch.

"Hey Rai, can I play a round?" Lelouch asked as he looked at Euphie and Shrley talking at the corner of his eyes.

"Sure. I call black." Rai said, finally relaxing. "Say, anyone seen Knight-san"

"Three... Two... One..." Rivals said, looking at the classroom door. The door swung open and came in a brunette knight with a bandage on his cheek. His green eyes and hard breathing showed that he overslept or he was chasing his cat, Asa.(Arthur, Asa, I like to call him Asa)

"Oi Suzu-chan, Asa givin' you a hard time?" Kallen said, sitting on her desk in a weird manner.

"Is Suzaku a hard name to say?" Suzaku said,showing exhaustion and a little anger in his voice. "By the way, I see white laces." After Kallen uppercut Suzaku and called him a perv and other very offensive things, the homeroom teacher, Misato Katsuragi, came in and scolded the knight and the red lotus.

"Okay now that that's settled, everyone take your seats!" Katsuragi-sensei yelled as the class ignored her. Then she said it again with a pissed and murderous tone. Now everyone got to their seats.

"Allright everyone here? Good, because I have an exciting announcement! We have a new student!" Katsuragi-sensei announced.

"Ehh? Right now? In the beggining of the second trimester?" A girl with red hair said. Probably jealous because she used to be the new student.

"Hope it's a girl. Bet she's hot." A perverted male whispered to Rai. "_Dosukebe_" thought Rai as he balanced his pen on his nose.

"Okay come on in!" Katsuragi-sensei yelled out. The door silently opened and came out a huge breasted 18 year-old girl with her pale face hidden by her raven bangs. Set aside that her chest was nearly popping out of her thin creamed-color jacket, her huge black pigtails drew more attention to her.

"I-I'm Norii Sarusaki. It's an a pleasure to meet you all." Norii said as she put on a weak smile.

"Norii has a rare case of anemia. It shouldn't effect you but it sometimes make Norii faint. I expect all of you to treat Norii nicely." Katsuragi-sensei said as she patted Norii's head.

"Norii Sarusaki... _Rii? _Suzaku questioned as his eyes stayed on "_Rii_".

"I-Is that you, Suzu-chan?" Norii also questioned as her cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"You too know each other?" Katsuragi-sensei asked as the classroom filled with chatter.

"Y-Yeah sort of..." Suzaku said quietly as he pretended to look out the window. "_Norii... Why are you here?_"

* * *

Okay, this should be a longer chapter. Anyway I'll be postin' profiles about the characters startin' with Lulu!

Name: Lelouch Lamperouge

Age:19

Siblings: Rolo Lamperouge, Nunally Lamperouge,(Younger twin siblings), Euphiemia li Britannia.(Step-sister)

Education: Ashford Academy Privatate College.

History:(I think there's some spoilers) Lelouch grew up in the Britannian Manor in the western part of Japan with Rolo, Nunally, Euphie, his parents, and the rest of the royal family(He is not a prince). His family was in charge of Japan's protection. When he was seven,Clovis, his older brother/rival, took him and Rolo to see the military headquarters. They went to see the captured terrorist in their cells. Lelouch was face-to-face with a murder crazy terrorist and called him a fool for underestimating Japan. Well that cost him a slash in the eye and being confined in the emergence room for 2 1/2 weeks. 3 years after that,he meets Suzaku Kururugi and a shy female that was friends with Suzaku since childhood. Now Suzaku has a new best friend! They went to school together except the shy girl who moved away when they were 12. Then he meet Shirley Fenette, the girl of his dreams, when he was 12. And well now were in the present time were their all growned up and boys are finding mates.

Allright I think that's it so see ya! Wait, forgot translations!

Nee-san or Nii-sama: Big Brother

Ala or Etto: It's a surprised sound

Gin-iro: Gray or Whitey

Wagataru: Alright

Guren: Red Loctus(I think...). It makes sense since Kallen's hair is red and her personality is... fiery?

Urusai: Shut up

Ohayo: Good Morning

Dosukebe: Pervert

Okay, now see ya!


	2. Suzu-chan meets Rii again

Sorry to make you wait! Here's chapter two!

**I do not own Code Geass! Only the OC!**

* * *

Everyone had their eyes glued(Except for Lulu) on Norii Sarusaki. She tried to hide her redden face but just made more boys attracted to her.

"Okay Sarusaki, you can go sit next to Fenette over there. She's the Orangette." Katsuragi-sensei said as she tidied up her desk. Norii began to walk to her seat. She happen to walk past SUzaku's desk and catch a glimpse of his flushed face.

_"Oh S__uzu__-chan, I found you at last..."_

After History and Art, It was Break time. Lelouch, Suzaku, and Rai hung out on the roof as usual. For some odd reason, no student had ever hang out on the roof so the raven-head and his gang decided that it was theirs now. Along with the Student Council of course.

"Wasn't that Rii from the Kururugi Shrine?" Lelouch asked as Suzaku looked down at the other students.

"Yeah... I thought I lost her for good..." Suzaku mumbled.

"Hmm? You're never this gloomy. Something the matter?" Rai asked as he stretched his limbs out.

"Norii Sarusaki is an old lover of '_Suz__u-chan_'." Lelouch said as Suzaku glared at him.

"Whoa, Suzaku! Who new that you had a childhood sweetheart!" Rai yelled as Suzaku mumbled "_Urusai..._" under his breath.

A Orangette along with a Red-head and Raven-head popped up from the staircase.

"Oi _Suzu-chan_, a ton of fangirls are goin' to be really jealous." Kallen said as she hide her smirk under her sleave.

"Hey now Kallen, you don't have to tease him that much." Shirley said. Then romance-loving Orangette pushed Norii to the flushed face Brunette. "Now make up you two!"

"Umm, Kururugi-kun..." Norii said as Suzaku pulled up a smile.

"Hey Rii, you don't have to be so formal. We are friends." Suzaku said as Norii began to tear-up.

"B-But I moved away w-without telling you and I'm, I'm..." Norii began to say but it was to muffled for everyone to hear.

"Hey Suzaku, why don't you guys be engaged again. I heard it was cut off because your dad got ill." Lelouch commented as everyone else got silent.

"..._NANI?!_"

"A-Are you saying that they were e-engaged?!" Shirley said as Rivals and Nina came up. As everyone started to freak out, Suzaku whispered something in Norii's ear. The fiance smiled and nodded and said, "O-Okay. Then are we back to normal?". The smiling Brunette nodded. After a few minutes after the chaos settled down, there was an announcement coming from the Student Council room by no other than Milly Ashford, the Principal's granddaughter and President of the Student Council.

"Hey everyone! It's Milly Ashford here announcing that it's club meeting time~ Oh, and can have the Student Council members along with Norii Sarusaki-chan come to the clubhouse please. Thank you!"

"I wonder what trouble Madam Prez got up her sleeve..." Shirley groan as the rest did the same thing. They slowly walked to the clubhouse, still trying to keep what dignity they had left.

* * *

Lelouch and the others made it to the Student Council clubhouse that was about the same size as a church. Lelouch slowly opened the door, expecting to be a giant stack of paperwork waiting for them, only to have Suzaku, Rivals, Rai, and himself getting grab by the collar and push into a closet room.

"There should be clothes with your name on it! Put it on, President's orders!"

The four-some sighed and put on the ridiculous butler outfits, their dignity drained out.

While the boys silently change their clothes, Milly had the girls, including herself, put on some very revealing maid costumes.

"Milly-san, is it okay for me to wear this, I mean look at me! My chest isn't big enough to fill these up..." Nina said shyly. She was wearing a navy blue maid dress with frills on the rims. Her apron was a light blue color and her glasses also light blue and lens cleared. Her hair was up in a ponytail with curly end probably from the braids she always wore. Her head was covered by a maid headband that was also navy blue. The top of her dress was suppose to reveal her flat chest but her chest was covered by a navy blue, long sleeved shirt.

"Hey it's okay, what matters is that your a maid that fills her self in books." Milly said, wearing the same outfit. Her dress was shorter than Nina's, revealing her pink high-heels that matched her maid dress. Like Nina's, the rims of her dress were covered with frills along with her pink maid head-band. Her hair was in a loose ponytail that was put on her right shoulder. The top of her maid dress was revealing almost her entire cleavage, making male students fall head and heals over her.

"Milly these are... perverted! I mean our skirts are shorter than yours!" Kallen, wearing a bright red maid costume, complained as she, Norii, and Shirley were done changing. They were wearing the exact same maid costume as Milly's and Nina's except that the skirt part was shorter and the top expose a little more cleavage.

"Um Milly-san, why are we the only ones with more exposed parts." Norii, in a purple maid costume, asked as she covered her huge cleavage that looked like it was about to pop out.

"Yeah! And what are we doing in these outfits?" Shirley asked fumed, gladly thinking that she was lucky that her cleavage wasn't as big as Kallen's and Norii's.

"Hold on. I'll tell you as soon as the boy's get out here." Milly said, approaching Norii and Kallen. "But I gotta ask you two a question..."

Suddenly the two big-breasted maids felt a cold hand groping their chest. "M-Milly!"

"How did you guys get your rack's so huge? I mean you have to agree, THEY'RE HUGE!" Milly yelled as she slid away her hand, leaving the big-breasted maids devastated.

"Madam Prez, what are we going to do with you..." Shirley sighed as she and Nina face palmed.

"Madam Prez, why the hell are all of us dressed like servants?" Lelouch asked, his tone filled with irritation, as he and the rest of the boy's exited the closet. All of them were dressed in a black butler outfit with pure white gloves and a extra black coat except Lelouch and Rai had thin lens glasses on for some reason, Suzaku had a little clock locket(thing) in his front pocket, and Rivals had a cane designed with some silver-looking stuff and a fake diamond on the top.

"Alright I'll tell, geesh..." Milly said clearing her throat. "From now on the Student Council will be hosting daily the 'Ashford Academy Host Club'!"

"..."

* * *

Okay I'm finish with chapter two! Sorry it took so long! I was busy doing my other story. Please read that one too if your a Bleach fan!(And I'm not talking about detergent!)

Bye~


	3. Milly's Insane Idea

I am SO SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY everyone! I was really lazy and was really busy with my other story! There was no plot chappys in my head. WHY CHAPPY!?

**So** **yeah**,** I don't own Code Geass. Only the OC.**

* * *

"..." the Student Council was staring at Milly like she was insane. Which she was.

"Madam Prez, I think you're watching to much anime." Suzaku commented.

"Shut it! I got this Host Club idea from this one anime called Ouran High School Host Club. So give the event a try!" Milly said triumphantly. "The Host Club is for people who want to fall in love. As the Student Council, we have to make their dreams come true!"

After many tries of stopping the horrendous daily Host Club event, the Studemt Council had lost to their president.

"I have a question Milly." Kallen blurted out. "Why do we have to wear these perverted things?"

"People want to be entertained." Milly answered. "Now I have to announce roles!"

"We have roles?" Rai asked. Milly nodded.

"Okay, Lelouch will be the Dark King/Silent type..." (Milly)

"I get the Silent part, but Dark King?" (Lelouch)

"Suzaku is the Natural..." (Milly)

"N-Natural?" (Suzaku)

"Rai is the Little Devil probably..." (Milly)

"Just because I throw water balloons from the roof, eventually hitting Katsuragi-sensei, doesn't mean I'm a Little Devil." (Rai)

"What about me Prez?" Rival asked.

"You're my servant." Milly answered. "Okay, on to the girls..."

"Wait, we're part of the Host Club? I thought we were just serving the guest." Shirley said embarrassed. Clearly she just wants to hang out with everybody. Milly ignored her.

"Shirley's the Clumsy but Cute type..."

"What do you mean 'clumsy'?" (Shirley)

"Kallen's the Tsundere..."

"A-A Tsundere?" (Kallen)

"Nina's the Bookworm..."

"I don't mind..." (Nina)

"and Norii's the... Um, Gentle and Busty type."

"Is that even a thing?!" (Norii)

"Norii could be the Princess type."

"EH?" Everyone turned to Suzaku.

"Oh, it's nothing. Never mind." He answered, holding in his laugh.

"Yeah, sure. Norii could be the Princess type." Milly said as she scribbled something on her check board. "Okay girls, follow me!"

"Where are you guys going?" Rai asked.

"We have to split up the Boy Host and Girl Host so the Club House isn't filled with people." Milly replied as she gave Rivals a check board. "You're in charge Rivals!"

Rivals saluted her as she and the girls headed to the Auditorium room. The boys notice that the dignity they had left was completely drained out.

* * *

30 minutes after someone announced the Host Club, the room that held the Boy's Host Club was filled with girls. Let us see how the boys are doing starting with Lelouch.

"Wow. Chess is really hard than I imagine." Lelouch's third customer said. They were playing a round of chess since the long white-haired costumer was interested in chess.

"I guess it's a little hard." Lelouch said plainly as he moved his black knight. "It depends if you played it for a long time."

The game ended when Lelouch's Black Queen got her White King. "Checkmate."

"Oh, I lost... Can I play another round of chess tomorrow?" She asked politely.

"Sure I don't mind. I just need your name and I'll book you for tomorrow." Lelouch replied as he got out a check board. The girl said her name, hugged Lelouch, and ran off.

"I guess this isn't bad so far..." Lelouch thought. Then his fourth costumer arrived and hugged him into her curvy bosom.

_'I take that back, this is going to be a long day.'_

_Oh poor guy! Let's see how Suzaku's doing._

* * *

"Ne Suzaku-kun, why are you daydreaming? Aren't you suppose to entertain me?" Suzaku's lavender-haired customer asked.

"Eh? Oh nothing. How would you like me to entertain you?" Suzaku said sweetly.

The customer thought for a minute. Then she smirked.

"What's your relationship with the new girl? People are starting to wonder since you blurted her name in class."

"Is this for your gossiping group?" Suzaku asked. _'Crap! If anyone finds out that Prime Minister Kururugi's son was the fiancé of the princess of the Sarusaki clan, Norii's family would be finish!'_

"Maybe. Can't you give me a little snippet?" She said as she gave Suzaku a puppy eye face.

"Okay, times up!" Rivals interrupted as the lavender-head got out her seat. "Man, they keep asking you that question."

"It's hard to keep this 'Natural' facade on and not get pissed of at the customers." The angered brunette said as he clenched his fist under the table.

At least costumer #13 didn't ask him that question. Let's see what Rai is up to.

* * *

"Hey Rai-kun, why can't you always wear the butler outfit all the time? You remind of one of those anime butlers." Rai's short brown-haired customers said flirtly.

'_Ah damn. This is why I hate Black Butler_.' Rai thought as the costumer took a sip of tea.

"Maybe because this is one of those schools with a dress code like any other school in Japan." Rai said with a harsh tone, making his costumer a little tear-eyed. Good thing Rivals came in.

"Sorry, your 25 minutes are up!" Rivals said as the fumed brunette ran off. "Dude! Stop being a heartbreaker!"

"I'm not being one!" Rai yelled, his temper meter cracking. Good thing a costumer got here before Rai could make Rivals cry.

So the boys are really pissed off. On to the Girls.

* * *

Shirley's and Norii's customers were partly all maid lovers. Shirley tried her best not to scream 'Pervert!' when they asked a 'weird' question. When Milly saw this, she took Shirley's and Norii's place and gave them a 25 minute break.

"Argh! This is stupid! I don't want to entertain a bunch of perverts!" Shirley ranted softly so the boys couldn't hear. "Anyways, are you alright Norii? You look exhausted."

Shirley was right. Norii's pale face was now flushed with red and her eyes looked heavy.

"It's just a reaction when I'm frightened. It's nothing to worry about." Norii said cheerfully. "I'm kind of worry about Kallen-san. She might get a little... violent."

Shirley sighed tiredly and took a little nap.

I do hope Kallen's not on a rampage...

* * *

"Why do boys keep asking me that frikin' question?! I'm not in a relationship with Rai!" Kallen yelled as her customer ran off. So far that was the ninth person who asked her that.

"What the hell is with these people? Sure, I knew Rai since I was in junior high school, but that doesn't mean I'm in love in him..." Kallen mummbled as she straighten her maid headband.

"More tea Kallen-san?" Norii asked her as she held a tea tray. Kallen nodded yes.

"Milly, how many minutes until the Host Club ends?" Kallen asked iritatted as all the boys ran to the door.

"Aww... Kallen scared all the customer away... Alright then, let's pack up everyone." Milly said, a little disappointed. "Hey Nina, how many customers did you have?"

"Five." Nina replied as she turned of her laptop. "I bet everyone else got more than me..."

"Well, I had 16 customers. What about you three?" Milly asked the others.

"27." The three-some said together. Milly gave them a thumbs-up.

"Alright then, let's go back to the clubhouse!"

* * *

When the girls came back to the clubhouse, the boys—except for Rivals—were napping at there stations.

"I'm guessing that they didn't have a good day." Kallen commented as she grabbed her clothes from her bag and went into the closet to change.

"Milly, can I change in a different room. I would wait for Kallen, but I have to check if my sister's back from the hospital." Norii asked politely.

"That's right, you sister has a illness like you... Well I think you can change in the Girl's paperwork room." Milly said as Norii thank her before she ran off.

"Norii has a sister?" Shirley asked. "I thought the Heads of the Sarusaki clan had only her."

"Yeah, she does. It's her younger sister. Her name's Mai Sarusaki. They tried to keep her existence a secret." Suzaku answered groggily. "She sometimes get bullied on because her illness made her hair white."

"Had a nice nap?" Milly asked him. Suzaku nodded yes.

"Madam President, is there a unoccupied room?" Suzaku asked as he picked up his bag from the table.

Milly smirked a little. "The Girl's paperwork room should be unoccupied."

"Thanks." Suzaku thank as he exited the room.

"Milly, isn't Norii changing in that room?" Nina asked.

"I have to do a little meddling." Milly answered with a grin on her face.

"Milly!" Shirley scolded.

_'This is going to be a problem for those two...' _Lelouch thought as he continue to pretend to be asleep.

* * *

"That was a pain in the ass..." Suzaku mumbled as he walked slowly through the hallways. He notice it was around 5:50 so he sprinted to the paperwork room. When he got there and opened the door, he didn't expect to see this. (If you're a under the age of 15, do not read the next sentence!)

Norii was in her white undergarments, about to take of the maid headband, looking at Suzaku with a shocked look on her face.

They stood there silently, their faces flushed with red, until a drop of blood fell from Suzaku's nose.

"B-BAKA! PERVERT!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

-In the other room-

Lelouch, Rai, Rivals, Nina, and Kallen sat in their seats silently as they watch Shirley scold Milly about something, when suddenly they heard a scream.

"BAKA! PERVERT!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Everyone was silent until Milly start giggling.

* * *

I think this has to be the longest chapter I ever typed.

Sorry it took so long. I had trouble making up the roles or whatever they call it. I used some Ouran High School Host School reference, but I do not own it!

I forgot to put the profiles on chapter two didn't I? Sorry! I'm canceling that project! If you want to see Norii's profile, you can check it on my profile.

But as a apoligey gift, I'll add Rai and Kallen's 'date' for the next chapter. Okay?

Hope you guys look forward to it!~


	4. Kallen's Flower Power

Alright, this special chapter will be about the 'errand' Kallen wanted Rai to help her with.

Enjoy~

Oh by the way, I recommend you listen to 'Just be Friends' by Megurine Luka while reading this. It really goes with this chapter.

* * *

After the release of the Ashford Academy Host Club, Kallen Kouzuki, the _Guren _of Ashford, was at Omotesando Mall waiting for Rai Sumeragi, the _Gin_ Devil of Ashford. Kallen was wearing a sleeveless yellow dress under a brown leather jacket and pink flat shoes. Also, her red hair was down and straight, which was usually rare. Early she visited her brother and mother at the hospital. They said to look cute for the boy.

'_Baka Nii-chan! Don't interfere in my love life!' _Kallen thought angrily as she clenched her yellow dress._ 'Did I just say love life?! So, does that mean I...' _

"Kallen!"

Kallen turned to see Rai. He was wearing a gray sleeveless V-neck under a light blue jacket. He also wore the black pants from his Ashford uniform.

"Sorry if I'm late." He apologized as he checked out Kallen. "Someone's looking fancy."

"It's not for you, so don't bother trying to flirt, dumbass!" Kallen said furiously as she turned away walking, her face flushed with pink.

"_Gomen_, _Gomen_! It was a compliment!" Rai yelled as he caught up with her pace. They stopped at the nearest flower shop. "So are we going to shop or what?"

As they enter the flower shop a scent of herbs and incence filled the air.

_'This isn't a date, right? If it isn't, then I guess I'll make it one.' _Kallen thought with confidence on her face as she checked out the white roses—which was her brother's favorite flower. "Hey Rai, I found my—"

Suddenly, Kallen's eyes were blocked by a handful of violets—her favorite flower.

"For you, my glowing _hime_." Rai said as he neel like a knight. Kallen's face was red and filled with embarrassment.

"T-Thanks. You didn't need to get me these." She thanked softly.

"Well, they were growing around my house, so I picked you some. I was going to give you them when you waiting near the entrance, but you were being stubborn." Rai said as he placed the violets in her hands.

"I wasn't being stubborn at all!" Kallen retorted as people began to stare at her and Rai.

"Look at that. I haven't seen a lover's spat in a while." commented a gardener as he left the shop.

"Well, they're mighty cute together." a old lady said as she purchased some Forget-Me-Nots(I think this is a flower. If not, please tell me in the reviews and I'll change it.)

"Aww, that's adorable..." a group of high schoolers commented. Kallen's and Rai's face was pure red as they listen to the comments around them.

"Let's just fine your mom's flower. What does she like?" Rai asked, ignoring the other people.

"Peach blossoms. But I don't think they don't have any stocks left..." Kallen mumbled as she looked around the shop.

"Leave that to me. I'll find some." Rai grinned as went to talk to the one of the clerks. Kallen stood still as a rock as she stared at the violets and smiled. Violets reminded her of when Rai used to come over to her house and play with her and her brother when the two-some were in junior high school. Her mom always put violets and white roses in a vase, all around the house. But since her mom and brother gotten ill and had to stay at the hospital, she was in charge of restocking the flowers for the house—just out of habit.

"Hey Kallen! Come over here and chose!" Rai called Kallen over as she snapped out of her daydream. She ran to him.

"Pick some." Rai said as he pointed to a plastic bin full of bundles of beautiful and pink peach blossoms.

"How did you manage to find these? They were so popular to Brittanians that they had thousands of boxes shipped to Pendragon." Kallen said amazed as Rai grinned at her surprised face.

"I have an good friend*ahem, Lelouch* who was able to convince his dad to get less crates of peach blossoms." Rai replied as he handed her two bundles of peach blossoms. "I'll pay for these."

"You don't need to pay. I'll do it. You can wait outside." Kallen said with a smile. The polite sliver-head smiled back and exited the shop. As Kallen payed, she tried to think of a way to make Rai stay with her.

_'What should I do? I wanted to make this a date but...' _Kallen thought as she lost her confidence. _'Being in love sure is difficult...'_

When she exited the store, she saw the silver-head looking at a bunch of high schoolers and elementary kids dressed up at a certain section of the mall.

"You alright Rai?" Kallen asked curiously as Rai turned to face her.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just kinda jealous of those people over there." He replied as his cheeks turned pink.

"Jealous? There're just at a anime convention."

"Well, it's just that I... Never been to one..."

"Did I hear you right?" Kallen asked, trying to hold in her chuckle. She had been to a convention four times when she was in high school.

"Yeah, you heard right. Let's go already. I'll walk you home." The embarrassed silver-head said as he came behind Kallen and pulled her by the waist.

_'Idiot! You don't pull people like that, Pervert!' _The red-face _Guren _wanted to shout. _'Hey, if he never gone to one...'_

Kallen twirled herself out of Rai's reach. "If you never been to one, then let's go there!"

"We can't do that! We have to sign up for the convention and it's too late to do that!" Rai retorted as Kallen dragged him by the hand._ 'Woah. Is Kallen holding my hand?' _

"A cousin of mine works there as a host. She'll get us in." Kallen simply said as she used her free arm to place the flowers in her purse. After some a few minutes of finding Kallen's cousin, the silver and red two-some got in the convention without suspicion. They blended in easily with the otaku's. They stopped at a Doujinshi shop where Rai learned that Kallen liked doujinshis more than her favorite manga/anime, D-Gray Man.

"I think you only came here for yourself..." Rai teased the doujinshi-reading red-head.

"W-Well, er..."

Rai chuckled and nuggied Kallen as she lowered her head and blush. After Kallen bought some doujinshi, they stopped to see a cosplay photoshoot. Rai almost got a bloody nose and a broken rib when they saw a girl in a revealing costume of one of the girls from Highschool of the Dead.

"L-Let's move on. Please." Rai said, his voice blocked from his hand which was covering his bloody nose. During the three hours they had left before the convention, the two-some spent their time exploring part of the mall which held the convention.

"Damn... This is suppose half of the mall?" Kallen said in awe as she looked up at the glass ceiling, which was decorated with silver and sky blue.

"Ever since the Omotesando mall opened, people are saying it's the biggest mall in the entire world." Rai commented as the two-some sat by a water fountain. As they chatted about what scheme Milly was going to give them tomorrow at the Host Club, Kallen acentdentally scooted her hand on top of Rai's. They went silent, looking at their hands.

'_C-Crap! I think I screwed it up!' _Kallen thought as heat began to climb up her throat. Suddenly, Rai closed in in Kallen's face. As he did this, Rai gently grabbed the _Guren's _chin.

"Rai, I..." Kallen managed to say before they were interrupted.

"Kallen-sempai? Rai-sempai?"

The blushing two-some turn around to see the Lamperouge twins, Rolo and Nunally, shopping for cosplay items for Milly.(Anyone missed the siblings?)

"W-WAH! When did y-you..." Rai said, scared out of his wi

"We were just shopping for stuff." Rolo said plainly. "Kouzuki-san, are you sick? You're really red."

Rai and Nunally faced towards Kallen, who's face was flushed with bright red and blue eyes wide with surprise.

"W-Who, me? Y-Yeah! I'm fine! Everything's alright!"

Rai stared at her with a funny look on his face. "You're studdering and adding unussasary things to your sentence."

"T-That's because..." The red-fa— I mean red-head mumbled before she ran out of Rai's sight.

"The heck?! Kallen, wait!" The confused silver-head yelled as Kallen ran out of the convention area and hid near a glass building that sold Valentines candy. When she was out of everyone's sight, she squatted down until she had her head in her knees and hid her teary-eyed flushed face.

"Oh god, I can't believe I almost said it! I almost said 'I love you'! What am I thinking! We're just going to stay good friends..." Kallen mumbled in her dress, choking on tears. As warm tears slid down her chin, she remembered the day she met Rai.

* * *

It was a nice morning for the spiked red-head 12-year old Kallen Kouzuki, who was the new student at Kirigakure Junior High School. She was fixing her hair in her mirror, which was covered with hand-drawn pictures from her distant cousins and photographs of Kallen, her 18-year old _Nii-chan— _Naoto, and other friends from her old school helping an orphanage near Fukuoka, which was her home state. She's now living between Niigata and Tokyo, which also happen to be where the Ashford Private Collage was located. Her family was living in a apartment near the suburbs, which was okay with the Kouzuki family since the apartment rooms had plenty of space.

"Damn uniform... It's tight on my chest..." Kallen cursed as she loosen the top of her aqua-colored salor uniform. After tiding around her room, she went downstairs to finish reading a doujinshi and to have breakfast.

"_Ohayo._" Kallen greeted Naoto as he packed books and binders in his backpack.

"_Ohayo, Emoto_(Emoto means little sister, I think. If not, please correct me in the reviews and I'll fix it.)." Naoto greeted back as he checked the clock. "7:20... You have half an hour of free time."

"Thanks, I'll spend it reading a doujinshi." Kallen thanked as she grabbed her bowl of cereal, sat on a computer chair and went online a manga/doujinshi website.

"Remember what Dad and I talked about?" Naoto asked with a warning tone. Kallen nodded.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not one of those otaku maniacs..." Kallen said with a blush after she ate a spoonful of her cereal. "Say, where's Mom?"

"Chatting with Dad on the phone while doing washing the laundry." Naoto said as he opened the curtains, revealing the Kouzuki's backyard filled with white roses, peach trees, violets, and daffodils. After the Kouzukis settled in their new apartment, Kallen's dad had to go to Pendragon and help with the terrorist problem for 4 months. Today was month 1.

"Arg... I hate terrorist..." the nostalgic 12-year old cursed as turned her attention to the desktop screen.

After Kallen's mom got of the phone, she dropped Naoto off at the Kirigakure University(Which is probably not a real collage in Japan). Then she dropped Kallen off the Junior High School.

"Have a good time at school, _Guren-_chan. Don't get into fights and don't eat too much of the bento. It's not that good for your developing chest." Kallen's mom said, smiling warmly as Kallen blushed at the developing chest part.

"Alright! See ya!" Kallen said as she ran towards the groups of students. As students warmly greeted her, Kallen's attention fell on a paled-haired 12-year old, a happy-looking brunette and a strange purple-eyed 12-year old.

_'Bleached hair-kun, Smiley-dono, and Feminine-kun... Alright, I got their names.' _Kallen thought as she giggled at the nicknames.

After 25 minutes of finding the classroom she was assigned to and meeting the teacher, who happened to be her present teacher in collage—Misato Katsuragi, she waited outside the hall until she heard the words 'Please welcome our new student! Come on in, Kouzuki!'

The nervous red-head entered and stood in front of Katsuragi-sensei. "Do you mind introducing yourself, Kouzuki?"

"I'm Kallen Kouzuki Stadfield. I moved here from Fukuoka." Kallen said as she bowed to the row of students. As the still-nervous-red-head study the students, she happened to lock eyes with the pale-haired boy. After 20 seconds of intense staring, they started to glare each other.

"Oh my... The electricity here is dense..." Katsuragi-sensei joked as the students started to fear Kallen.

* * *

"We hated each other for a few weeks until the class had a field trip to the woods." Kallen said with her throat dry from crying. "I was partners with Suzaku and Rai. We were resting near a tree which was over a cliff. Rai spotted a stray cat(a.k.a. Asa) on the tree, so I climbed it and helped the cat down. While I was doing that, I slipped and almost ended up dead if Rai didn't find a rope and swung to save me." Hot tears started to drip down her cheek again. "Damn it Rai! I really do love you!"

"Well then, I'm honored you have those feeling for me."

Kallen slowly lifted her head up. Rai was crouching down, his nose touching Kallen's nose.

"R-Rai..." The silver-head smiled warmly at the red-faced _Guren_.

"B-BAKAYAROU!"

"H-Huh?" Rai blinked with a confused look on his face. "What did I do now?"

"That's for appearing like that! You don't pop up like that and say that you appreciate 'those' feelings!" Kallen yelled with her dry voice. She glared at Rai. Rai still had a dumb look on his face, but that turned into a humored chuckle.

"I swear you read to much of those doujinshi." The silver-head said before gently grabbing the enraged red-head's chin. Before Kallen knew it, her tear-lingered lips were touching Rai's thin lips.

"...!" Kallen tried to say something, but her voice was muffled as Rai dipped his tongue into her mouth. They finally release for air after a minute.

"You know, I wanted to confess my feelings for you when we finished Junior High School, but I didn't have the guts until now." Rai said as he wipe away some saliva from the corner of his lips.

"S-So say it." Kallen said as her heart beat faster. The flushed silver-head cleared his throat.

"...I love you, Kallen Stadfield." Kallen let Rai's words sink in before she gently punched his chin.

"It's Kallen Kozuki, you stupid silver-head." Kallen said before she kissed her silver-head lover's forehead. "Let's get home already."

* * *

As they walked to Ashford, the red and silver two-some were holding hands. Wait, they're what?

_'This is a little embarrasing but, it's nice to feel Rai's hand. They're really warm.' _Kallen thought cheerfully as they walked through the wide hallways of Ashford, ignoring the stares of other students. They met up with Norii and Suzaku in the clubhouse. Suzaku seemed to be apologizing for something.

"Oi, Oi. What's with the bickering here?" Rai interupted as he release his hand from Kallen's. Norii and Suzaku looked at Rai before they gave him a boring reply.

"It's nothing really."

* * *

Sorry if this updated late. I had really bad headache over the weeks. That and busy with school projects.

Misato Katsuragi does not belong to me. She's from Neon Genesis Evangelion(Watch the films! The original anime itself went down hill at the last episode!  
). I put her in this story because she looks uh... She looks teacher-like?

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think this is a really cute chapter because I love RaiXKallen.

Until then, see ya~


End file.
